


Popping

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Belly button kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, honestly im at a loss as to what to tag this w, the first chapter is dumb anyway lskdfjaksld, the porn is in the second chapter sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: //Steve and Bucky are expecting (again, or it could be their first), and Steve hasn’t taken the changes to his body so well and with each new change, he grows more self-conscious and embarrassed of his new appearance. The latest change, he noticed one morning, is that his belly button has popped. This makes him super embarrassed not only because of how apparent it looks, but it also is very sensitive and to make matters worse, he gets razzed about it by Bucky, their kids and/or his friends.//cross-posted onthis blog





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //Steve and Bucky are expecting (again, or it could be their first), and Steve hasn’t taken the changes to his body so well and with each new change, he grows more self-conscious and embarrassed of his new appearance. The latest change, he noticed one morning, is that his belly button has popped. This makes him super embarrassed not only because of how apparent it looks, but it also is very sensitive and to make matters worse, he gets razzed about it by Bucky, their kids and/or his friends.//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

It was a hard adjustment to make, getting used to each and every single change this pregnancy was making to him and his body. He did his best to be positive about it, he knew that everything his body was doing was for their precious pup growing in him, but it was hard. The morning sickness had kept him in the bathroom at odd hours of the day, or all day if it was really bad (whoever named it 'morning' sickness clearly had no idea what they were talking about), and once he'd started to show, he'd felt more than a little helpless as he'd started to put on more weight not just on his abdomen, but also on his hips and ass. He was torn between feeling overwhelmed that he was so out of control of how his body looked, and thinking that he was overreacting, because putting on a few pounds shouldn't be so terrifying.

But it was just that growing up, he'd always felt like he was too small, too scrawny, even for an Omega, and he wasn't stupid; he'd known the comments the neighbors made about him when they thought his being half deaf would keep him from hearing them. Their comments about how he'd never be able to give Bucky any pups, how it was such a shame that he was so unruly, how /tragic/ it was that an Alpha like Barnes had settled for an Omega like him.

And now he was big, too big to look like a good Omega, no matter that he was finally healthy enough to have pups.

He hadn't told Bucky, but his mate's scent wasn't the only reason he'd been stealing Bucky's hoodies. They also hid the growing outline of his body well enough that he didn't constantly feel like he had to suck in his gut and hunch his shoulders.

But of course, that only lasted for so long. The rounder and more prominent his belly became, the more difficult it was to hide it. Bucky's clothes weren't as baggy as they used to be, and by the time he entered his sixth month of pregnancy, he had no hope of trying to squeeze into his own clothes, much less Bucky's.

He's still trying to come to terms with how much he's grown, how big he's gotten, when the latest change throws him for a loop. He's nearly eight months along, so he'd honestly thought that he'd only continue to get heavier and rounder. But he'd woken to a little bump very apparent under his shirt where his navel used to be.

Steve brushed over the protrusion and immediately froze. He’s not quite sure how to describe the feeling, other than it being too much. It bordered on painful, and didn’t know what to make of it. And to make matters worse, every time his shirt rode up, the fabric - that was otherwise harmless - suddenly feels like it’s just the coarsest material, and it’s just another thing that Steve has to tough out. 

So of course, when Bucky found out, he’d poked fun - both verbally and physically - at his new outie. Steve swatted him away, muttering for Bucky to knock if off, but Bucky wouldn’t be deterred. 

"Buck, cut it out." Steve grumbled, shuffling over to the kitchen. He didn't see the sly smile that flit across his mate's features, nor did his mate see the serious expression Steve had on.

"Sorry, doll." Bucky hummed, coming to stand behind him after a moment, hands resting low on Steve's hips, tracing little circles into his sides with his thumbs. Steve huffed, but let himself relax in Bucky's embrace. The gentle caresses along the underside of his belly lulled him into a false sense of security, and that was when Bucky made his move.

On an upwards sweep along the swell of Steve's belly, he pressed his finger quickly but firmly against Steve's belly button just as Steve opened his mouth to say something. The cry that Steve let out was sharp enough to startle Bucky into stopping immediately, hands jerking away.

Tears sprung to Steve's eyes, the tender spot all but throbbing as he whipped around to glare at Bucky.

"I told you to stop!"

Bucky held his hands up quickly, the shock and guilt plain to see on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Stevie," he apologized quickly, "I didn't know- I didn't think it actually hurt."

"Well, it does!" Steve grit out rubbing at his eyes furiously, trying to pretend that he wasn’t actually crying, because that would just be ridiculous. 

“Hey, Steve, no,” Bucky mumbled helplessly, hands tentatively reaching towards Steve, only to drop to his sides again, looking lost as to what to do with himself, “I’m sorry, I swear I won’t do it again.” 

Steve gave him a weak glare, only to step back into Bucky’s space to bury his face in the side of Bucky’s neck. 

“Make me breakfast.” he demanded. 

“What?”

“I want egg toast.” Steve looked at Bucky sullenly. “As an apology.” 

And as if Bucky could refuse that. 

“Yeah,” he said, having the decency to look sheepish, “I can definitely do that much, at least.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a part two that someone miraculously wanted,, which i was very glad for bc i lowkey rly wanted to write it aldkfjasdlkfjsalkd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Can you do the part 2 to Steve’s belly button popping and the sensitivity that comes with it?//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

They made a frankly groundbreaking discovery about a week after Bucky’s mishap. 

Steve had been getting ready for bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress to slip into his pajama pants, when Bucky had come to kneel in front of him, hands on either side of his belly, and started kissing up along the dark stretch of skin that ran up the underside. His belly was gravid enough to be resting on his thighs as he sat upright, but Bucky still started from the lowest point he could press his lips to, and worked his way up.  

Steve hadn’t been sure if this was Bucky still trying to make up for his bad idea of a joke, but he let his mate pepper his belly in kisses nonetheless. It wasn't new or unusual - Bucky had long since taken to doing it to every one of Steve’s stretch marks when they’d started appearing, Steve having had started to shy away from Bucky’s lingering hands. Obviously, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Steve hadn’t been feeling his best about the way he looked, so Bucky had set out to wordlessly reassure his mate that he had nothing to be ashamed of. It also helped that Steve liked it; seeing Bucky be affectionate towards both him and their pup in this particular way sated something in him he wasn't always aware of. 

Of course, Bucky had planned on avoiding Steve's popped belly button entirely, not wanting a repeat of the incident earlier in the week,  but then his lips grazed the bump just so, and Steve gasped. 

Not in pain, but in something definitely more pleasurable. 

It gave Bucky pause, and the moment was dragged out, their eyes meeting with uncertainty as they remained there, frozen. 

“Was that-” Bucky started. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Okay.” He swallowed, blinking rapidly. He hesitated. “Can I do it again?”

“Please,” Steve said, maybe just a little too desperately. 

Licking his lips, Bucky gave Steve a little smile, before leaning in again, and planting a soft kiss to the protrusion, and the way it settled perfectly in the soft pucker of his lips had Steve moaning outright. The sound had clearly been unbidden if the adorable way Steve flushed was anything to go by, but it only made Bucky smile wider, a new mischievous glint in his eye as he parted his lips and dragged his tongue over Steve's navel. 

Steve let out a sound that was something between a groan and a wail as his hips bucked, surely of their own volition; they didn't get very far what with how he was sitting pinned under the extra weight of their pup. The soft wetness against his belly button wasn't anything he'd thought would affect him this way, but here he was, cock already stiffening under the soft flannel of his pants. 

Bucky hadn't expected such a positive response either, but he was glad for it. 

"That good, huh?" he asked, pulling away with a grin that Steve knew could only mean trouble of the best kind.

"Hush," Steve muttered, nudging him lightly with his foot, embarrassed and startled and turned on, all at once. And then, after a moment, "Now do that again." he commanded. 

Bucky's chuckle was the only answer he got before he was groaning, head lolling back as his mate traced the edge of the bump with the tip of his tongue. Arms moving back so he could lean back on them, he wiggled his hips forward, silently asking for more, and Bucky was all too happy to oblige. 

A warm hand coming to rub against his already hard cock, Steve let out a content sigh that turned into a keen as did his best to rock his hips into the touch. 

"Fuck," he gasped, feeling Bucky press his tongue flat against his belly button. The increased sensitivity there only made every swipe of Bucky's tongue feel like it was being done to his cock. It was so much and so good and not enough - he needed more. He bit back a groan. "Fuck, Bucky." 

“You’re telling me.” Bucky hummed, chuckling lowly when Steve visibly twitched. "You really like this, don't you?"

"Bucky..." Steve whined, but his mate wouldn't be deterred. 

"Say it for me, doll," Bucky's voice was soft and pleading in a way that Steve knew Bucky was doing purposefully, but he couldn't say no. Not when Bucky looked at him with such heat in his gaze. "Please?" 

Steve fidgeted for a moment, unable to get the words out. But eventually, he managed a soft, "I do." he admitted, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world right now, "I like it." The look that Bucky subsequently gave him made his heart swell and blood race in equal measure. 

"Then I'd better get back to it, then." 

Bucky latched onto his navel and sucked, and Steve was positive that he had sparks of electricity running down his belly and straight to his groin if his steadily growing arousal was anything to go by. He muffled a whimper, biting down on his lip instead. He hadn't realized it would be so erotic to watch Bucky, his pink lips glistening as he ran his tongue over his belly button again and again. The mere sight of it had him leaking steadily, making for a growing damp patch between his legs that had Bucky pulling away from his belly so he could mouth at Steve’s cock through the fabric. 

At some point, Steve stopped trying to suppress the obscene sounds that were escaping him anyway, and just let Bucky have his way with him.  He was far too occupied with other things to worry about how he sounded. 

And he could smell Bucky’s arousal too now, the thick, musky scent making him whine, but he only had a moment to dwell on it, because then Bucky teasing the head of his cock, and the friction the wet fabric gave had him trembling and crying out wantonly. 

Bucky was full-heartedly enjoying himself - he'd always found pleasure in showing his mate a good time, and this was no different. Watching and feeling and hearing Steve succumb to this was particularly enthralling, so it was with enthusiasm that he alternated between running his tongue lavishly over Steve's belly button and mouthing at Steve's straining cock. The sounds Steve was making were so pretty, his sweetheart moaning and begging him for more.  He didn't let up in the least, the teasing relentless even when Steve's thighs began to quiver, the muscles in his legs tensing involuntarily. 

"Close, Buck," Steve whimpered, fingers tangling themselves in Bucky's hair, "I- I can't, I'm gonna-" 

And then Steve was crying out as stars exploded behind his eyes. His back arched, every muscle tensing as he came in his pants like a goddamn teenager, but he really couldn't care less. His eyes were fluttering shut, and he was only distantly aware that he was probably pulling too hard on Bucky's hair, but he was helpless to stop himself. 

He was drowning in the all-engulfing pleasure of his orgasm. 

By the time he was able to open his eyes and focus his vision, he found Bucky in the middle of getting up and shoving down his pants with one hand, the other gripping his cock - it looked so hard, it probably hurt - and stroking it quickly. 

"How do you want me?" Steve asked hoarsely. 

"Can I- on your belly?" Bucky grit out, his gaze hazy when it met Steve's. His hand was working over his cock quickly, the copious amounts of precome slicking his hand. Steve had no doubt he was closer than he was letting on, and he licked his lips a little eagerly. 

"Yeah, Buck, c'mon," Steve's voice was breathless, bordering on desperate all over again, and when he whimpered "Come for me," that was all Bucky had needed. Toes curling in the carpeting, he squeezed his eyes shut and he grunted as he came in thick spurts that spattered against Steve's skin before sliding down the impressive curve of his abdomen. 

"Fuck, Stevie," Bucky sighed, shoulders heaving as he gulped down breaths of air as he came down.

"I know." Steve agreed. They didn't have the words at this point in their post-coital dazes to even begin to describe this whole thing, but then again, they didn't really need to. 

"We should do that again sometime," Bucky said with a laugh once they'd both caught their breath, and he started to move to get Steve a washcloth to clean up with. 

"Yeah," Steve said lightly, "But I'm hoping it'll be sooner than later." 

Bucky hesitated, feeling his cock twitch in interest as he turned back to his mate. When he received a sultry smile from Steve in response to his questioning look, he decided to let himself indulge once more and made his way back to the bed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
